Toki Doki
by noregrets3669
Summary: How do you spend the time left of your life when it's measured in heartbeats? This is a story of Haruka Nanami and her newfound comrade Daichi Sawamura who assist her with the time she has left. This is the rare disease "Tempocardy". A fanfic based off the oneshot 'Toki Doki' Everyone x Haruka
1. (AN: Please read!)

(A/N: Apparently, my sibling accidentally deleted my story so I decided to make a new fanfic. My OC is still the same but rather Haruka has a new disease called Tempocardy. This fanfic will be inspired the the one-shot Toki Doki by Komi Naoshi. Please enjoy. In the next chapter, it'll be in Daichi's perspective but will switch to Haruka's in the next chapter.I need a beta reader and someone who is experience in dating to help this fanfic move on with the plot because I never fell in love. I also need requests on what type of date that Haruka will go on depending on the STARISH and Quartet Night members without accidentally copying off the other fanfic. )


	2. Chapter 1: They met

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Princesama. I only own my OC and part of the plot.

 **(A/N: I want to thank Mei-chan002 for helping me beta-read this chapter. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.)**

Daichi's POV:

At the age of 17, Nanami Haruka had transferred into the Master Course with the rest of STARISH. I don't think there's a single person in the school who doesn't know who Nanami Haruka is. It's no surprise, either. Ever since she debuted with seven other idols who were unheard of, many students attempted to go up to her to complain on how unfair it was that she was allowed to do so in the first place. The harsh rumors and the frustrated fans, composers, idols, and students immediately dissipated when they realized that her natural charisma and liveliness affected them when they confronted the shy composer. They also came to an understanding of her true character; she meant no harm, and she had no wish of boasting about her abilities. Rather, it was the opposite, and people began to gather around her in groups, which was quite amusing to see.

Ever since she transferred into the Master Course, I can't help but notice that there's something off about her. It wasn't her personality, that's for sure, but it's the way I've seen her interact with her classmates and friends. Whenever I see her making conversations with others, it seems like she's holding back - like she's putting on a small mask in front of others to hide something. Right now, I'm sitting four seats across from her in class, watching her from the corner of my eye, and I'm feeling the bitter chill of someone glaring at me.

Oops, sorry for the late introduction. My name is Sawamura Daichi. People close to me joke that I'm androgynous, which I ignore, or ochibi-kun, which I know it's true since I'm pretty low in height, even lower than the smallest member of STARISH, Kurusu Syo, by a one good inch. I'm your normal teenage guy that you see around everyday. My distinct feature is my pair of heterochromia eyes: one green and the other blue. I'm 18 years old and one of the upperclassmen of the Master Course, but because I missed several classes due to constantly performing onstage and my busy schedule, I had to repeat a class.

Now that the introductions are done, I believe I was talking about Nanami Haruka, and right now, I'm kind of interested in that girl. Usually, she avoids strangers in the school, goes straight back to the dorms, which she is residing in, after she's done with practice and school, and she sits out of P.E. There were rumors that she has health problems, but no one knows for sure. As more mysteries pile up around her, I get more intrigued, but I'm not a stalker or anything like that, but our paths always seem to cross, and my eyes always follow her figure whenever we do

"Sawamura!"

My body reels back when the teacher's chalk comes into contact with my head, causing me to tip back on my seat, and the back of my head meets the corner of the desk behind me. I winced from the pain that shoots across my body, my hand running down the black locks on my head, feeling the small bump that was forming.

"Oww. Sorry, sensei. I wasn't listening. What were you saying?" I stood up, righting the seat that fell back with one hand and holding onto the desk for support while ignoring the giggles and murmurs that sounded throughout the classroom. The teacher that had thrown the chalk at me had veins that popped visibly on his forehead, his hands twitching around a second chalk.

"As I was saying…"

Tuning out the teacher's droning, my eyes were half-closed as my chin leaned in the palm of my hands, my finger slightly curled. What I didn't realize was that I had caught the intention of Haruka, who was watching me from the corner of her eyes.

Sliding the doors open, my eyes closed as I entered the infirmary room, my arm dripping drops of blood onto the floor. "Sensei! I accidently got a cut on my arm-"

"Kyaa!" a feminine voice screamed out.

I opened my eyes to see Haruka Nanami half naked. The dark blue striped outer jack was on the chair; the school blouse was slipped off her shoulders, revealing unblemished porcelain skin, but her clothes weren't completely off her figure. If I had to guess, she was about to change back into them.

Haruka looked at me with an expression that I took for shock and embarrassment, her hands pressed tightly against her chest in an attempt to cover up parts of her body that was not covered.

"..." My face flushed immediately, my eyes widened, and my jaw dropped slack, as I came to realize that I just barged in on someone who was changing.

"Nn-" She flinched slightly, her face dusted with a small shade of pink.

I backed away from the infirmary door, one hand covering my eyes while the other hand was held out towards her, waving frantically to assure her that I didn't intend to look. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" I screamed out my apology. I felt my ears burn with second hand embarrassment. "I did not see anything! I…" My voice trailed off to think of something to say while fearing the possibility that she'll scream out pervert or something along the lines. "...I…"

 _...saw everything. Instead of her half-naked figure...there was something else that caught my eye._

My eyes widened with recognition as I eyed the piece of metal on top her chest, for I've seen that piece of technology before.

"...Is that a pacemaker?" I blurted out. She looked at me with shock, as if she didn't believe that word had actually come out of my mouth. The tears formed at the ends of her golden eyes. My face flushed even more since I temporarily forgot the fact that she was still changing. I backed out of the infirmary, sliding the door back in place to give her the privacy to change.

"Wait, how do you know what a pacema-" her voice called out but was cut off after I closed the door.

"I'm sorry for intruding! Please continue on with what you were doing!" I yelled out, my face still red from the unfortunate encounter.

"...Do you know what "Koku Haku disease" is?"

I turned to her, seeing half the profile of her face. My eyes went large at her question.

Sitting side-by-side on the benches that could be seen in the courtyard, which was provided with a nice shade from the trees that loomed over us, I took notice on how beautiful the sky is when the sun sets on the horizon. I followed her gaze to the the brilliant orb of amber and tangerine and watched as it sunk lower and lower in the atmosphere until it dipped down into the boundary, painting the sky in magnificent hues of fiery red crimson. The colors faded from maroon to neon pink and majestic purple. An impossibly bright orange colored the world a sparkling gold as the sun descended.

"I've heard of it before. A few years back, a celebrity died because of it, and now it's pretty well known." I looked down, giving her a small half-lie. It's true, though, but there was another reason why I knew of it. My hands folded in my lap as I turned to hear her speak again.

"Yeah, it's that. Officially, a weak heart muscle makes the heartbeat irregular. It's in the same category as cardiomyopathy. It's a strange disease that only happens to one in a million people." She looked up at me, tearing her gaze away from the setting sun. "Have you heard of this? The amount of times a person's heart beats in their lifetime is decided when they are born, but a person with this illness has less heartbeats than anyone else." Haruka pulled out her phone, swiping the screen to unlock it. I looked at her with confusion, not knowing what she was planning to do with it.

 _Pii. Pii._

She handed me her cell phone. I stared down at it, my head tilted in question as she smiled softly. "Point this at my chest," she instructed me. Taking the device, I held it sideways and pointed it towards her chest and watched as the screen loaded with the words 'searching' at the bottom of the screen. After a few seconds a thin line similar to the ones you see in heart monitors popped up as it escalated and fell quickly.

"That is…"

I stared at the screen. A shot of her face appeared on the left handed corner of the it, her name appearing under her photo; the image of the miniature heart monitor took up most of the screen, but underneath it were the numbers '94,767,693 bts' glowing brightly.

"...The amount of heartbeats I have left…" she explained. What threw me off was how calm she looked - almost too calm - for a person who was explaining this dreadful subject. It was as if she had done it many times, like the lines were rehearsed.

"There's about 90 million beats left…" I sweatdropped, handing her back the phone.

"You might think there's a lot left, but in 2-3 years, my heart will stop beating," Haruka said, grabbing her phone and slipping it back into her pocket. The look on my face probably slipped because her eyes dimmed. She closed them and sighed, her hand covering her chest where her pacemaker was. "This pacemaker on my chest helps regulate my heart rate and tells me how many beats I have remaining. There are more treatment options, but they are expensive…"

I looked at her. My sympathy and concern were probably noticeable since she narrowed her eyes a bit, but she was still smiling. "If my heart rate is elevated, my lifespan will shorten. That's why I'm prohibited from doing strenuous exercise."

"So," I said softly, "...that's why you skip P.E.. Why did you talk to me?" I asked her. I was curious why she chose to reveal this when we've barely talked before.

She smiled again, brighter than before, causing my heart to beat faster. "I thought that if you knew about my condition, you'd choose to keep it a secret rather than tell others about me. Based on my intuition and the way you look, I wouldn't think that you're a bad person who spread rumors."

I could feel my face burn a bright red from hearing her compliment. I was happy that she thought that I was a good person. It's no wonder people always seem drawn to her, and it helps eliminate many of the questions I had about her. "You had it rough, huh?" I pointed out the obvious.

"Not really. Other than my short life span, everything is normal." she said, "but..." I noticed the change in her mood and turned to look at her again, seeing the mask on her face slowly crumbling away, revealing a face that was filled with regret, longing, and remorse. "In truth, I want to have fun with STARISH and their senpais, but every time they ask me to hang out with them, I end up holding back and giving them excuses. If things keep on going like this, I would prefer to live my life out with every second that I have left."

My eyes widened, taking in her deep words and her melancholic expression, not knowing what to say since I was afraid that anything I'd say would make things worse, but she looked so sad when she was describing her experience.

"But...I'm afraid to do it since it will shorten my time here in this world…"

 _Without knowing it, I-_

I watched as she slowly rose up from the bench that we were both sitting on, brushing her hands together as her uniform flared out before her from the gentlewinds that came with the setting sun. "...It's been awhile since I've talked to anyone about my disease, so I went a little bit over. Forget about it. Sawamura-senpai, please keep this a secret…" she said, turning her head over her shoulder before getting ready to leave.

"Nanami-san!" I screamed, catching her attention as I jumped from the bench, my hands clenched into tight fists. "Were all those...your true feelings?" I panted since I forgot to breathe while I was talking. "If that's true..." I looked up, meeting her golden eyes while placing a hand over my heart. "I'll help you enjoy life to the fullest and make your heart beat like crazy!"

The wind blew harder as the silence hung above us. I inhaled and exhaled, waiting for some sort of reaction from the girl, but the blank look on her face wasn't helping. Finally after what felt like eternity, I got a reaction.

She blinked. "Huh?"

Still lost in my own thoughts, I nearly walked directly into a wall. I brought myself short-frowning as I looked around. I had been wandering around the corridors of the buildings longer than I had anticipated due to the fact that I was beginning to devise ways on how to make Haruka enjoy her life as I promised that I would. The problem, however, was that I didn't know how to do it or who she was going to go with. There were rumors that the members of STARISH were apparently infatuated with their composer, but I wasn't sure if that was correct or not.

"Nanami!"

Snapping out of my thoughts from hearing that name, I looked up to see Haruka's pink-coral hair and her back facing me. A certain red-head approached her, which I immediately identified as Ittoki Otoya from STARISH, who I assumed was the one who called her name out. Greeting him with equal energy, I saw that she waved back at him, and the atmosphere lit up somehow.

"Good evening, Ittoki-kun!"

Suddenly the air cooled down as I heard another set of footsteps coming towards them. "Good evening, Nanami-san," I recognized the spiky blue hair from anywhere, and so, apparently Ichinose Tokiya had joined in the conversation. The way he had entered the hallways immediately balanced the energy in the room. Despite greeting her with a cool and mellow feeling to it, she greeted him just as brightly as Ittoki-san.

"Haru-chan!"

If I was drinking water or something, I would have choked on it because I was surprised to see two more people running towards her.

 _Are you serious, how many people are there? Let's see, there is Ittoki, Ichinose, and those other two, so there must be three left._

I watched as a really tall blond ran towards her, holding out his arms as if he wanted to hug her, but he didn't manage to do so because he was stopped by someone else.

"Natsuki! Calm down!" the smaller blond growled, holding the collar of Natsuki's jacket. I took note that Kurusu Syo was quite pitiful standing next to Natsuki, but by now, it didn't matter. It's not like I'm any taller.

The energy of the group increased to the point where I had to cover my eyes since they were too bright to look at, but it was still missing something.

"What do we have here?"

I turned around, sweat dropping as I recognized that suave voice. I came eye-to-eye with the strawberry blond-haired member of STARISH, Jinguji Ren, and slowly backed away since I could feel the icy glare that this tall blond was giving me. I raised my hands in the air to indicate I didn't mean any harm, but unfortunately that didn't help.

"I'm just a person who happened to enter these hallways by accident. Please don't mind me. I was wondering what the commotion was, so I came here," I lied, not looking into the blue eyes of what most people claim was the most flirtatious member of the group. "I'm also waiting for someone, so I'm standing here and watching until my friend comes." Ren looked at me as if he accepted my horribly made excuse and continued on to talk with Haruka.

"Little lamb, how are you faring this evening?" Ren purred, taking the back of her hand into his to give it a kiss.

"Ren, restrain yourself."

I looked to see the new person who had appeared. I recognized the neatly cut blue-hair and the argyle design on his sweater; it was Hijirikawa Masato. I watched as Masato forced Ren to let go of Haruka's hand while the others in the background glared at Ren.

 _Could it be…?_

I patiently waited for the final member STARISH to appear, Aijima Cecil, who was nowhere to be seen.

Cecil's foreign appearance was widely accepted by fans internationally and provided a good balance of cultural differences in the group. I couldn't help but wonder on how people from different backgrounds, social standings, and whatnot had come together in the first place.

"It seems that everyone has gathered, my muse,"

 _Ah, speak of the devil, here he is-wait, did he just come in through the windows?!_

I stared in shock as Cecil had appeared out of nowhere and was sitting on the ledge of the opened window. _Isn't this the fourth floor?_

As soon as Cecil came in, I couldn't help but notice how well Haruka was interacting with everyone and how the atmosphere seemed perfectly balanced now. I sat back and enjoyed the crowd in front of me but noticed the odd expressions that the guys were giving her. They all looked as if they were holding back and had love-sick expression on their faces.

 _Are you serious? Don't tell me the rumors are actually true… Are they really in love with her, too? As in all seven members of STARISH?_

I whistled low under my breath, _That is one huge harem. I think I found a way to make her happy._


End file.
